


Her True Colors

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Sandboy, Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Rooftops, Sandboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: After the attack of Sandboy, Marinette didn't want to stay in her house for a while. So, she danced.





	Her True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAAAY! I'm back! Sorry I've not been writing for like a week. I've been busy with Science stuff and paperwork. BLAH BLAH BLAH. You probably won't read this. ONTO THE STORY!!!!

It was most likely the Sandboy attack that made Marinette this way. She didn't want to go back to her house for a while. She would probably never admit it, but her nightmare scared her more than she would admit. As both Marinette and Ladybug, but mostly as Marinette. She had no way to protect herself then. And she was disoriented from the slight sleep deprivation and being woken up so abruptly that night. The later in the day akumas were much more disarming than ones where she was awake from school or hanging out with her friends. The sight of Adrien's tanned skin tinted dark green in the light, his body twitching. The color didn't even match the lively forest color that his eyes were, or the liveliness inside them when he was around the people he loved. He crawled up to her, like a spider sneaking on its prey on a delicately woven web, ready to strike like a Cheetah. What made it all the worse was the fact that he went on about how he was so in love with Chloé. She knew deep down that it wasn’t true. The way he looks at her every time her unusually large ugly bubblegum pink lips tried to touch his cheek. But it still plagued her mind. That he would share her dream for them with Chloé. Looking back at the idea, now, sitting on her balcony enjoying the view of the city, the light radiating off of the Eiffel Tower in the distance, she realized just how ridiculous that dream was, but it was pleasurable. She kept thinking, one day. One day she would make him fall for her. Oh...great, she sounded like Chat. Her flirty partner was in love with her, and she admits that she has warmed up to him more. She has even learned, if not by Ladybug first, but by Marinette that he was quite sensitive. She couldn't help but feel bad. He was her partner, and she hurt him. Maybe that's why she blushed that day...

 

She decided not to ponder on these thoughts, as she looked off into the distance. It was then that she made the decision not to stay at her house, hoping her parents wouldn't look for her. She glanced over to Tikki, the Kwami snoozing merrily on her other lawn chair. She felt bad for waking the creature up, but she was sure Tikki wouldn't mind. The silence almost felt awkwardly heavy, as she decided a way to wake up her sleeping friend. Her internal struggle was showing through. Should she wake her up? But that would be rude, right? She tentatively reached out before pulling her hand back. She called. "Tikki...?"

 

The kwami opened one of her large cobalt blue eyes to look at her holder, who she noticed was uncomfortable. She cocked her head to the side, wearily, the excitement of the night had worn her a bit. She definitely felt better than Marinette seemed to feel. It was still odd having her powers taken away. It was like she was being sucked out, leaving Marinette in a very well-made Ladybug cosplay costume. She didn't like it, but it wasn't the worst thing she had been through. She had survived the battling with Jeanne D'arc. She could surely handle getting her powers taken for less than five minutes. Being with Marinette for a while let her know what the teen was thinking. She looked up at her and said, "Just say the words."

 

"Tikki...spots on..." There was a flash of pink light coming from her balcony, as she ran off into the night. didn't usually go out unless for patrols or akumas. Sometimes she went out for helping the police department or being good heroes by showing support, but she had never really gone out by herself. However, she had the urge to run. She let herself go as she ran into the darkness of the Parisian night...

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me. I wanted to make this chappie longer, but I'm in school and about to be dismissed, so I couldn't. Gotta go!


End file.
